A conventional vehicle security system operates in a manner outlined below to provide security against vehicle theft. The security system monitors shock caused when a door of a vehicle is opened or closed by a thief. When the security system detects the shock, the security system sends an alarm to a security center. Also, the security system captures an image of the interior of the vehicle using a camera attached to the ceiling of the vehicle and sends the image data to the security center. Thus, the thief is identified by the image data. However, the security system cannot identify the thief, if the shock is not caused or the camera is covered with something and blinded
As disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2001-63525, a vehicle security system has been developed that includes a fingerprint reader. Using the fingerprint reader, the security system obtains a fingerprint of a driver and sends the fingerprint data to the security center. The security center verifies the driver's fingerprint data against an authorized user's fingerprint data. The security center allows the engine to be started only when the driver's fingerprint data matches the authorized user's fingerprint data. In such a security system, the driver intentionally puts his/her finger on the fingerprint reader and the fingerprint reader obtains the fingerprint of the finger put thereon. A thief may avoid putting his/her finger on the fingerprint reader and start the engine of the vehicle in an illegal way, for example, by directly coupling an engine starter to the engine. Therefore, there may be fear that the security system cannot obtain a fingerprint of the thief and cannot identify the thief.